


The Nephalem Series Episode 1

by jackson_nicole



Series: Nephalem Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Sam and Dean call on an old friend with help for a case. Jackson, their resident angel (or so they think), comes to their aid along with Krissy Chambers, whom Jackson has taken under her wing. As Jackson's true identity and family are revealed, secrets are still shrouded in mystery as the foursome begin to hunt together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nephalem Series Episode 1

"Dean. Just call for help. It's not a sign of weakness...You used to call for Cas all the time before he went MIA." Sam sighed. Dean glanced at his little brother, slightly irritated.

"We don't need Jackson's help. We can do this on our own." Dean said, driving around the town in the darkness.

"Dean, we are no closer to finding this thing than we were 3 days ago! This creep, who ever he is, is good and obviously knows us well. He's playing with us, Dean." Sam said. Dean growled and pulled over, shutting off the car and sitting back. Sam watched his older brother for a moment. Dean looked at him.

"Well? You gonna call her or not?!" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, dialing my number.  
~  
"AHHH!" I screamed, getting thrown across the room by my look-a-like shape shifter. "KRISSY!"

"I'm a little _busy_ , Jaxa!" Krissy Chambers shouted, trying to fend off her own shape shifter. I whimpered and picked myself off the ground, crawling, trying to reach my bag. My shape shifter slowly waltzed towards me, amused at watching me struggle. Just as I reached my bag, my phone rang. I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket.

" _WHAT_?!" I shouted.

"I...Uh...Jackson?" Sam asked, treading lightly.

"Yes! What do you want, Sam?!" I lunged for my gun, turned and shot. My shifter jumped out of the way, laughing.

"Um, is this a bad time?"

"You _think_?!" I pulled myself up with the table and did a little hop, shifting my weight off my injured leg."KRISSY!"

Krissy finally got the upper hand on her shifter and pressed her gun flesh against it's heart and shot. The silver bullet went straight through it's heart and it fell to the ground, dead. Krissy sighed and turned to me.

"Sammy! Wrap this up! I'm in the middle of something here!" I shouted, hurling my shotgun around and smacking the shifter in the face, sending it backwards.

"Wait...Krissy? Krissy Chambers?" Sam asked.

" ** _SAM_**!"

"OKAY! Where are you? Me and Dean need your help." Sam said. I sighed and tossed my shotgun aside, grabbing my handgun. I turned but the shifter charged at me and smacked me across the room. I clung to my phone, not wanting it to break and have to buy _yet_ another one. I hit the wall with a sickening smack and dropped. I whimpered and pushed myself onto my back.

"Sammy...I'll call you back....KRISSY!!!!!!" I hung up as the shot rang out. The shifter dropped and Krissy tossed a stray piece of hair out of her face, lowering her gun. I sighed and went limp on the floor. "Good shot Krissy."

Krissy smirked and came over to me, helping me up. I winced and whimpered as she pulled me to my feet.

"Was that Sam Winchester on your phone?" She asked, helping me over to the table where my bag sat. She started to gather our weapons and stuff them inside. I sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah it was. Get us out of here and I'll call him back. I guess we know where our next job is." I said. Krissy smirked and zipped up my bag, slinging it over her shoulder and helping me into my 1970 dark green Dodge Charger. I slid into the passenger seat and whimpered. I sat back gently and sighed. Once Krissy was sure I was okay, she unlocked and opened my trunk, tossed my bag in, closed the trunk and got into the driver's side. I handed her my keys and she started the car. "Alright, Kriss. _**please**_ be careful with my baby."

"I will, Jaxa." She said, taking off. I sighed and dialed Sam.  
~  
"So what, we're just supposed to wait here for her happy ass to call us back?!" Dean shouted, pacing outside the car. Sam sighed and leaned against the Impala and watched him.

"Dean. She was in the middle of being _attacked_." Sam said.

"And she answered her phone?" Dean said, giving him a look.

"You'd still be acting this way if she hadn't answered her phone!" Sam said, giving him a look. Dean stopped and looked at his brother. Sam smirked and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows as if he were waiting Dean to challenge him.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said, starting to pace again. Sam smirked and chuckled. Just then, his phone rang. Sam pulled it out of his pocket and waved it at Dean.

"Jackson?" Sam answered.

"Yeah. Hey, Sam." I said, strainingly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a stabbed leg and probably a broken back. I'm good."

"Jax..."

"What did you want Sam?" I asked.

"Where are you? We need some extra help with a case." Sam said. Dean got into the car, as did Sam. I sighed.

"Uh...Krissy where are we, again?" I asked.

"Seattle." She responded.

"Oh, yeah. We're in Seattle." I said. Sam nodded.

"Okay. Uh, we're in Billings, Montana." Sam said.

"Okay. That's a 12 hour drive and Krissy is driving..." I said.

"Krissy is driving?" Sam asked, slightly amused. "I thought you were like Dean and didn't let anyone drive your car?"

"Shut your face, Winchester. I'm not happy about it, but my right leg is shot to hell and my back might be broken, remember? " Sam gave a soft chuckle.

"And with a broken leg and messed up back, Krissy is supposed to help us?"

"No, Assbutt. I will. Well the both of us. Knock back a few vicodin and I'm good to go." I said. "Look, just text me where you guys are at and we'll get to you. Now, I'm bleeding out in my Charger, so...I'll call you when we're there."

"Wait, Jaxa..." Sam pulled his phone away from his ear, staring at it in shock. "She hung up on me."

Dean glanced at him as they drove. "Well, what did you expect? It's _Jackson_..." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Let's just stop at this motel up here. We can get some shut eye and work on the case tomorrow." Sam said.  
~  
I tugged the first aid kit out from under the seat and started patching myself up. I popped 3 vicodin and ripped my pant leg open. Krissy glanced at me, worried.

"Jack, maybe you should wait until we stop to do that?" She said. I shook my head.

"No. The sooner I get it done, the quicker we can get there."

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Once I feel better, _I'm_ driving." I said.

"Uh...Are you sure about that? If you can't feel anything and you bleed out?" Krissy said.

"I'm patching it up good. I'll be fine." I said. I pulled a blanket up and pulled it under my leg, pouring hydrogen peroxide on the wound. It fizzed and stung, but I barely winced. Krissy watched me, stealing glances at the road. "Krissy. Eyes on the road. I'm letting your drive my car, so drive my car. Don't worry about me."

Krissy's head snapped back forward, but she took one final glance at me. In my frustration, both of not being able to drive and having to drive for 12 hours, my eyes had turned black. Krissy knew the nature of my condition, and she kept it under wraps. After I ran into her on a hunt, 3 years ago, and saved her skin, we've hunted together since. I wrapped the gauze around my leg and bound it. I sighed and put everything away.

"Kriss, pull off up here. I want to change then I'm driving." I said. Krissy nodded and pulled over. We got out and switched places as I pulled on a pair of shorts.

"I never understood how you were able to wear shorts in this freezing weather..." Krissy said, zipping up her jacket and getting in the car. I smirked and shrugged.

"Just am." I said. I started the car, threw it in drive and took off.  
~  
With me behind the wheel, we made it to Billings by morning, in about 7 hours. Sam had texted me that they were staying at the C'mon Inn. Dean's choice, I was sure. We pulled in and went to their door and knocked. Sam opened the door and smiled, letting us in.

"Hey, Jackson. Krissy." Sam said. We walked in and I set my bag down, Krissy setting hers down. Dean walked out of the bathroom and tossed a magazine onto the table.

"How. _The_ hell. Are you wearing that in the freezing rain?" Dean asked, looking me over. I turned, shifting my weight and crossing my arms.

"It's good to see you again too, Dean." I said, going to the bed. Dean made a face at me and sat in one of the chairs. Sam watched us, crossing his arms.

"So...Why is Krissy hunting with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I laid myself carefully on the bed and looked up.

"Because I'm taking care of her? I saved her skin. She stuck with me. She's my little protégé." I said with a proud smirk. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great. An angel teaching a hunter." Dean said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what's this case you need my help with?" I asked.

"Well..." Sam grabbed a file off the table and handed it to me. I sat up and leafed through it. "There have been near 20 deaths over the last 3 years."

"Okay. So...What are you guys thinking? Demon gone worse?" I asked.

"Well, we have a few ideas. Djinn, vetala, vampires..." Sam said.

"There was that one thing...The okami. Rufus hunted one here in Billings one year." Dean said. I nodded and went through the papers.

"Okay, well...What signs are there?" I asked.

"Mostly women missing. Along with their jewelry." Dean said.

"Mostly women? What about the men?" I asked.

"What about them?" Dean asked. I looked at him.

"I will bitch slap you." I said. "Don't be snarky with me. You said the women were missing with their jewelry... _What_. _About_. _The men?_ "

"The **men**..." Sam said, forcefully interjecting, glancing at Dean. "Went missing and nothing else of theirs was really missing."

"Krissy. Come take a look." I said. Krissy came over to me and I spread the pictures and papers out on the bed. She slipped next to me and tucked her legs under herself, studying the pictures. I sat back and watched her, a small, proud smile starting to form. She tucked her tongue between her teeth as she thought. A few loose strands of her hair fell in front of her face and I brushed them away. After a while she sat up.

"All the jewelry that was taken was gold. And some of the men had gold watches..." She looked up at me. "It might be a dragon?"

"A dragon? Are you kidding?" Dean snorted. Both me and Krissy looked at him, burning through him so bad, and with us having the exact same expression, he jumped and his face fell. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, Dean. A dragon." Krissy said. I sat back, in proud Mama Bear mode, crossing my arms. "I mean, look. There are singe marks in all the pictures. Singe marks, gold stolen. Dragon."

Krissy, straightened, wiggling in her spot, slightly, happy with herself. I giggled and smiled. Dean got up, coming over to the bed and looking over the pictures. Dean stood straight and looked at Sam.

"Jesus Christ." Dean said. I winced, slightly, and closed my eyes. Sam saw and looked at me.

"You okay, Jaxa?" He asked. I nodded and slid my hand to my back.

"Yeah. Just a small pain." I lied easily. Sam nodded and turned his attention back to Dean. I exhaled and opened my eyes, the black going away. I sighed and shifted.

"Sam, there was that one dragon that got away. Do you remember?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. The one in Oregon...Wait. You don't **_actually_** think that **_same_** dragon is here and messing with us?" Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"It's entirely possible." Dean said.

"You guys have tangled with this thing before?" Krissy asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Back in '11. He and, we assume, another dragon opened Purgatory to let out what they called 'Mother'." Sam said.

"Okay, so...Now we just have to find where ever his hideout is. They like caves and there are plenty of mountains nearby." I said.

"Looks like a family hike." Krissy said, smirking. I smirked and giggled.

"Family as in..." Dean questioned.

"Krissy is my daughter and one of you two is my husband or boyfriend, the other stays the brother." I said. I dug through my pocket and tossed a coin to Dean. "Flip for it."

I got up and walked out, going to the car to grab some more bags. Dean watched me, then looked at Sam. Krissy sat on the bed, watching in amusement. Dean flipped the coin to Sam.

"I'm _not_ flipping a coin to decide who's going to be her fake husband..." Dean said, turning and walking back to the table.

"Well, you can be gay lovers with a daughter and she's your sister?" Krissy said, teasingly. Dean stopped and turned to her.

"That is so wrong on so many levels." Dean said. Krissy giggled and smirked. I walked in with mine and Krissy's bags and set them down.

"Okay. Me and Kriss just drove for 6 hours, so we're sleeping for 6 hours. Then we'll go." I said.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"You guys can go look, if you want. Trade off. You cover half the space, we cover the other." I said, pulling my shirt off.

"Go hiking up into a random as hell mountain? Thanks, I'll pass." Dean said.

"Fine. Guess you don't want to find that dragon that bad then." I said, a hidden smirk on my face. I pulled on a different top and switched my shorts for sweats. Dean glared at me.

"I'll find the dragon. We don't need your help to find him, Jax..." Dean said. I turned to him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Really? I thought that's why you called me here?" I said, a snarky smile on my face. Dean opened his mouth and raised his finger at me, but stopped. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm waiting..."

Dean snapped his mouth shut and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "You're a bitch, Jaxa." He said, going to the door. Sam chuckled and grabbed his bag, slipping it over his shoulder. "You're one of the bitchiest angels I think I've ever met..."

Dean stomped out to his Impala. Sam smirked and came over to me. "Here. In case you guys leave before we get back." Sam handed me the spare room key. I took it and handed it to Krissy, who slipped it into her bag.

"Thanks, Sam. Call if you need anything, okay? Don't let Dean kill you both." I said, smirking. Sam laughed.

"I'll do that." He said. He left and shut the door. Krissy shifted on the bed and sighed.

"Now what?" She asked. I went to her and casually placed two fingers on her forehead and she passed out. I sighed.

"They're gone." I said to the empty space. There was a sudden rush of air and I turned. Meg stood before me and I crossed my arms. "I'm not letting you hurt them..."

"Why would I want to hurt them?" Meg asked, walking over to me. She glanced at Krissy, passed out on the bed. "Does she know what you do to her?"

I shook my head. "No. I manipulate her memory to think she passed out on her own." I said.

"And the boys..." She pried.

"Still think I'm just an angel." I said. Meg nodded.

"Good. 35 years of keeping you my little secret, I'm not about to let _**him**_ find out and try to kill you." Meg said, slightly irritated at the thought of him.

"Why would he kill me? I'm his flesh and blood. So to speak." I said.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Jaxa." Meg said. She sighed. "Just...Take care of yourself...And the girl, I suppose."

"Mother..." I said, giving her a look. Meg waved her hand dismissively.

"Just...Don't get yourself killed okay?" And with that she disappeared. I sighed and flopped onto the bed opposite Krissy's. I glanced at her and sighed. I lifted my shirt and my skin changed and ugly scars formed. I ran my finger over them and sighed. There was one angry scar staggered from the base of my left hip, up to stop under my right breast. I cringed when I remembered when I got it and who gave it to me. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts and concentrated on masking the scars again. My skin changed once more and the angry thing disappeared replaced by a smooth surface. I sighed and closed my eyes, forcing myself into a trace-like sleep.  
~  
About 5 and a half hours later, me and Krissy woke, dressed and packed, then set off to find the boys. Well, I teleported us to their side.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rocky and Bullwinkle." I said, stepping over the rocks to get to them. Dean jumped, dropping the food in his hand, and turned to me.

"God. You're even worse than Cas!" Dean said. "And you made me drop my pie!"

"Seriously, Dean? You brought pie up here? God..." I said, shaking my head. Krissy climbed up to us.

"So...Did you guys find anything?" She asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not really. I mean there's so much mountain space here, I doubt if we'll find him in time." Sam said.

"Jackson, be useful and use your angel powers to find him." Dean said, picking up his beloved pie. I glared at him.

"Shut your mouth, Rocky." I said. Dean made a face at me and I made one back.

"Okay, can you two stop acting like 5 year olds?" Sam asked. "Look. Maybe we should just go back and map out the mountains and figure out where the best possible spots are for him to hide out in."

"It's what we should have done in the first place." Dean said. I looked at him.

"Keep it up, Assbutt." I warned.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Smite me?" Dean said in fake fear.

"Don't tempt me..." I said. Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Can we just go back to the room now, please?" Sam asked, starting to climb back down the mountain. I indulged them, and I also wanted to piss Dean off, so I climbed down with them instead of just teleporting back.  
~  
Once we got back down the mountain and into the Impala, Dean insisted on getting something to eat, still blaming me for making him drop his pie.

"God, Dean. You and your fecking pie..." I said, rolling my eyes as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hey, I'm a growing man. I need food." Dean said, sliding into a booth, Sam after him.

"You're a **_grown_** man, Dean. Big difference." I said, sliding next to Sam, Krissy sitting on my other side.

"Oh, bite me, Jaxa." Dean said, opening a menu. I smirked.

"Mmm...Don't tempt me..." I said, coyly. Dean's head shot up and raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Calm yourself, squirrel."

Sam smirked and sat back. Dean made a face at me as the waitress came up to us. Dean looked up and smirked, looking her over. Krissy giggled and me and Sam both rolled our eyes.

"Hi. I'm Lucy. I'll be your server." She said, with a perky smile. She looked at Dean and gave him a small smirk. "Um...so what can I get started for you?"

"I'll have a Long Beach Iced Tea." I said. I glanced at Krissy.

"I'll have the same." Krissy said. Lucy was so distracted by Dean, she didn't even ask for Krissy's ID. Sam and Dean raised their eyes and looked at each other, then at Krissy and me.

"Okay. And, uh, for you boys?" She asked with a girly giggle. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Just an iced tea, please. _Non_ -alcoholic." Sam clarified.

"A beer for me." Dean said, looking over the menu.

"Okay. I'll get those for you." She said, writing in her little notebook. "Any appetizers?"

"Some chips and salsa is fine." Sam said. Lucy nodded and slipped her notebook into her apron.

"I'll be back with the drinks and chips." Lucky said, looking at Dean and giggling, then walked away. As she walked away, Dean couldn't resist himself and watched her. Dean smirked and turned back to his menu.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"She's _at least_ 18..." Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked. Sam scoffed.

"You're 36, Dean." Sam said. I snickered, looking over my menu. Dean looked at me.

"What are you snickering at? You probably do the same thing. You're 27." Dean said. I looked up.

"35. You're 8 years off. I'm only a year younger than you, Dean." I said, closing my menu, setting it down. I folded my hand on top of the menu. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, your vessel looks 27." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and hid a smirk.

"So, how do we find this dragon?" Krissy asked, not looking up from her menu. We looked at her. She looked up and said, "Yeah. The 17 year old stays focused, while the 30-somethings argue over a girl."

Krissy smirked and I gave a proud smile.

"That's my girl." I said. proudly, tossing my hair over my shoulder. Krissy looked at me and smiled. I smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, dragons can't shift to look like a different human. Dean, do you remember what the guy looked like?" Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"I'm not sure. It was a while ago." Dean said.

"Well, if it's attracted to gold, me and Jaxa have a bit of stuff." Krissy said, closing her menu and setting it down. Dean and Sam looked at me. Dean raised an amused eyebrow.

"Really? How?" Dean asked, amused and interested. I made a face at him.

"Shut up, Assbutt. I've collected over the years. So has Krissy." I said. "I've had a few run-ins with dragons, so I always keep some gold on hand."

"So, what? Leave a trail of gold in the streets?" Dean asked.

"No. Me and Krissy will go out tonight, wearing gold on display, and in all likeliness, he'll show himself to us." I said.

"Whoa...By _yourselves_? Are you _kidding_ , Jackson?" Sam asked. "Krissy's only 17."

"You two can be there too. Just hang back." Krissy said.

"No. You two are not going up against a dragon by yourselves." Dean said. I looked at him, tilting my head slightly, raising my eyebrows and letting a small, amused smile play across my face.

"Dean. You care about us." I said. Dean scrunched his face.

"Shut up. I just...You...Kriss..." Dean stammered. Sam watched his brother, thoroughly amused. "I don't want Krissy to get hurt. I could give a rats ass about you."

I smirked and glanced at Krissy, then back at Dean. "You still care." I said, crossing my arms. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. Krissy giggled.  
~  
After Dean had his food, we filed back into the Impala and drove back to the motel. While the boys did more research, me and Krissy got ready. After about 4 hours, we were ready. Krissy walked out in a low cut, off-white tank with a black bead design, and faded black jeans. Her hair hung down, long and curly, with gold dangle heart earrings, a gold heart pendant with an exquisite design and a gold bracelet studded with diamonds. On her right ring finger, she wore a single gold tube ring with a flower design.

Dean and Sam both glanced up then did a double take, their eyes widening.

" _Oh_ , what the hell are you wearing?" Dean asked, a hint of protective 'Daddy Mode' in his voice. Krissy looked at him and raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What? She asked, shifting her weight and putting a hand on her hip.

"You're not seriously going to wear that are you?" Sam asked. Krissy gave an amused breathy laugh.

"Wait until you see Jackson." She said. On cue, I walked out. I wore a tight fitting, black, lacy, one shoulder dress. I had 10 gold bangle bracelets, 5 on each arm, gold rose earrings and a outlined gold rose pendant. On my thumb, I wore a thin gold wave band. On my right ring finger, I had a small gold band with an intricate design. Never mind all the jewelry, the dress was a little on the short side and made my chest more defined. I shoved my discarded clothes into my bag and looked up.

"...What?..." I asked, raising my eyebrow. Dean stared at me, what part, I wasn't sure. Krissy and Sam watched, amused. I tossed my, unfortunate, mane of uncontrolled curls over my shoulder and crossed my arms. "Dean."

Dean blinked and looked up at me. Then tried to save himself by going back to Krissy.

"You let her go out like that? Seriously?" Dean said, looking back down at his papers. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Krissy is 17 going on 37. I can't control her. I'm not her mother." I said, slipping on a pair of black, heeled boots, shoving silver daggers in each.

"How are you going to get to those?" Sam asked. Dean snickered.

"She can't." Dean said. I looked at him.

"You want to try me, Winchester?" I asked, smirking. Dean chuckled and stood.

"Just because you're an angel, doesn't mean I won't not kick your ass." Dean said. I smirked and went to him.

"Alright, then, big boy. Put your money where your mouth is." I said, pushing him back, gently. Dean grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pinning my wrist to my back. I spun back and twisted his arm, shoving him across the room. Dean turned and charged at me. I dropped, sticking out my foot, that Dean saw in time and jumped over. I grabbed my dagger from my boot and pressed it to his throat as he hauled me up.

"Whoa. Okay. Careful with that thing, Jax." He said, releasing my arms and holding up his hands. in surrender. I lowered the blade and turned. Dean took the chance and grabbed my arms. We struggled for a moment, before I brought my head back, slamming into his. Dean groaned in pain and let me go. I spun into a defensive position for a moment, then stood straight, shoving the dagger back into my boot.

"Need more proof, Storm Trooper?" I asked. Dean touched his nose, gently, making sure it wasn't broken, then sniffed, looking up at me.

"Alright. Alright. But they won't let Krissy into the club..." Dean said. Krissy pulled out my makeup bag and tossed it to me.

"They will when I get done with her." I said, smirking. "You two should get ready."

Krissy came over to me and sat on the bed. Dean stormed to the bathroom to check his nose. Sam chuckled and packed up all the papers.

"So, what exactly is the plan tonight?" Sam asked. "We aren't comfortable with you two being bait."

"Speak for yourself, Sammy!" Dean shouted. I glanced at him and continued with Krissy's makeup. Sam smiled, amused.

"You guys will be there." Krissy said, starting to turn her head towards Sam. I yanked her chin to face me.

"Stop. Moving." I reprimanded. Krissy smirked. "Shush. Close your eyes."

She giggled and obeyed.

"The plan...Sam...Is we are bait. There's no arguing the point." I said. Dean walked out.

"I is arguing the point." Dean said, agitated. Me and Krissy both turned to look at him. "What?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" I said.

" _Really_?" Krissy asked. Dean made a face at us and sat in one of the chairs.

"Anyway...You two are going to hang back, watching for the dragon. If we find him, I'll send Krissy back to you and Sam will bring her back here and Dean will tail me."

Krissy pulled back and looked at me. " **What**?! I thought we were gonna do this together!?" She shouted. I sighed and pulled her head back toward me, making her close her eyes.

"You haven't dealt with dragons. We have. I'm taking care of you and I'm not going to let you get hurt." I said. Krissy crossed her arms. "You're 17 years old. Stop pouting."

I pulled her chin forward, tilting her head back. Krissy sighed and uncrossed her arms.  
~  
About 4 MORE hours, and several arguements with Dean later, we were at the club doing, and planning, many illegal activities that would land us in jail if we were caught. After using my...Feminine wiles to sneak Krissy past the bouncers, Sam and Dean set up in the back of the bar, watching us and watching for the dragon.

"So what do you plan to do if you find the dragon?!" Krissy shouted over the music. I shrugged as we pushed our way to the bar.

"Not sure! We'll play it by ear!" I shouted back. I ordered our drinks and we turned to survey the crowd.  
~  
3 hours came and went and we hadn't seen a single sign of the dragon. Krissy had gone to check in with Sam and Dean as I stayed at the bar. I made sure she got to them and turned away to sweep over the crowd, quickly. As I looked, someone knocked into the man next to me, who toppled onto me, spilling his drink. I turned and shoved the first guy away.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?!" The man shouted over the music, helping me clean up.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks!" I shouted back. The man looked up at me and smiled. I smiled, lightly, and giggled. "What?!"

"Nothing! Just...You're gorgeous!" He said. I felt my cheeks heat and smiled. He reached a hand out and touched my necklace. I looked down, without thinking to check his eyes. "That's a beautiful necklace! Your...Husband give that to you?!"

"I'm single!" I said. I looked up and saw his eyes glint, changing for a moment as he held my necklace. I smirked. "Do you...Want to get out of here?"

The man dropped my necklace, looking up at me, and smirked. "Yeah! I'm Darren, by the way!" He said, taking my hand. I giggled.

"Krissa." I lied easily. I glanced back at the trio and gave them a signal to follow me out as we left. Sam tucked Krissy into his side and left, while Dean pushed his way through the crowd to follow me. Darren led me down block after block. Finally, I knew I had been made and had to act.

"You know what? My baby sister is back at the club. I shouldn't have left her like that." I started to pull away. Darren turned and threw a liquid in my face. It was holy water. I screamed and whimpered, covering my face.

"You stupid little demon bitch. I'm a dragon. Not an idiot." Darren grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to a car, throwing me in.

"You dick! _No one_ touches my hair! I'll kill you!" I shouted, kicking at him.

"Jackson!" Dean shouted, rounding the corner.

"DEAN!" I screamed, trying to scramble out of the car. The dragon turned and punched me, knocking me out. He slammed the door and got into the car. Dean pulled out his gun and shot. Darren stuck his hand out the window, his hand turning red. Dean's eyes widened.

"Holy sh...!" Dean jumped to the side as flames shot out at him. Tires squealed and Darren took off. Dean scrambled to his feet, running after the car, shooting. The car squealed around the corner and disappeared. Dean lowered his gun and sighed. Sam and Krissy came screaming up to him in the Impala.

"Dean!? What happened? Where's Jackson?" Sam asked. Dean pulled open the passenger door and slid in as Krissy slid into the middle. "Dean."

He sighed. "He took her." He stated plainly.

"Obviously." Krissy said, digging through her bag. Sam and Dean glanced at her.

"Krissy, what are you doing?" Sam asked. She pulled out her phone.

"Tracking her phone." Krissy said.  
~  
Unfortunately for her, Darren the dragon had already flambed my phone. As I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair and a gag in my mouth. I whimpered as I slowly came to. I opened my eyes, my vision blurred. Slowly, my vision came back and I looked around. Darren's back was turned and I started working on the ropes that bound me. I got myself out of the ropes and ripped the gag out of my mouth. I bent to work on the ropes around my legs, when a knife flew at me, digging into my shoulder. I screamed and slammed back in the chair.

"Mmm...You dick." I hissed, groaning at the pain. He turned and smiled.

"Those ropes were etched in Devil's Traps. How in the Hell were you able to get out?" Darren asked. "You react to Holy Water, but not Devil's Traps? What kind of demon are you?"

I looked up at him, my eyes flaring blue. Darren took on an amused look.

"You're an abomination." He stated plainly.

"I'm a powerful creature." I growled.

"Obviously not powerful enough if you are taken down by a little knife." He sauntered over to me and lowered his voice, looking me over. "Then again. Got to give you some credit...The knife does have a Devil's trap on it as well."

I glared at him. Darren smirked and ripped my necklace off. I hissed at him as the chain cut my neck. He inspected the necklace.

"You and your abomination daughter stood out like a sore claw. All this gold? You two _screamed_ hunters." He said. He turned to go back to his pile of gold. I slipped a hand into my bra, clicking on the second phone that Krissy could track. I pulled my hand out and yanked at the knife as he turned back to me. I looked up at him as he walked over.

"What do you even want with all these girls you're killing?" I asked. Darren draped his hand across my chest, his hand burning hot. I whimpered, trying to move away. He grabbed the knife and twisted it before yanking it out. I screamed and sank my teeth into my lower lip, whimpering.

"Killing them is not my intention." He said.

"Then what is?" I asked. Darren smirked and snickered. He stood straight and spread his arms open.

"I am going to resurrect Mother." He said, affectionately. I rolled my eyes.

"Mother is dead. Deal with it." I said. Without hesitation, Darren lunged at me and slapped me so hard the chair knocked backwards and broke. I kicked my legs up, kicking the ropes off and stood. Darren chuckled, amused. He held his hands in front of him and beckoned me forward.

"Give it your best shot, princess." He purred. I dropped and swung my foot out, kicking at his legs. But he was faster. I managed to grab my silver knife and when I stood, Darren was behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck, squeezing. I choked and tried to keep hold on my knife, but failed. "You know, you would have been the perfect candidate to bring her back...But I think I'll just eat you instead."

He yanked my head to the side and moved in to bite, when the door burst open. We looked up and Krissy, Sam and Dean rushed in, Dean firing at the dragon. Dean clipped his shoulder, sending him backwards. I dropped, gasping for air. I saw Krissy start for me. Unable to scream 'NO!' at her, I shot my hand out, sending her flying back out the door. Sam and Dean came over to me. Dean pulled me up and tucked me into his side, pointing his gun at Darren. Darren stood and dug the round out of his shoulder.

"You Winchesters. Was I too clever for you? You had to call a bunch of girls for help?" Darren asked, smirking. Sam and Dean both shot, but the dragon easily evaded them. I heard him move behind us and quickly turned, jamming my knife into his shoulder. Darren screamed as I twisted and yanked the knife out. Sam and Dean both turned and kicked at him, sending him flying out the door.

"GO!" Dean shouted, pushing me and Sam out the door.

"Krissy!" I shouted to her. She stood and Sam grabbed her hand. I grabbed Sam's hand, then Dean's and teleported us to the hotel room. Sam and Krissy fell onto one bed while I fell on top of Dean on the other.

"Oof!" Dean graoned, holding my waist. I whimpered and rolled off of him. I made a pained face, inhaling sharply, and holding my shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam groaned, sitting up with Krissy. Dean sat up and sighed.

"Yeah." Dean said. I raised my injured arm slightly.

"Injured angel, over here." I said. Dean and Sam helped me up and I cried out. Sam checked my shoulder.

"There's...Something in there still. Did he shoot you?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"No. Stabbed me. Just get it **_out_**!" I said. Krissy got off the bed and went to my bag.

"The big kit or the small one?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, Krissy. Just get something to get this out!" I shouted. Krissy pulled out pointed tongs and gauze. She brought it to Sam, who tore the shoulder strap. I gasped at him.

"Sam! _UGH_! This is my favorite dress. You could have just asked me to change..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do you care more about the dress or the pain?" Sam asked. I sighed as Sam picked up the tongs and dug them into my shoulder. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut, knowing they would be black. Sam dug around the wound until he grabbed something and pulled it out. I sighed, the pain gone. Krissy quickly wrapped the hole as Sam examined what he pulled out.

"What...Is that?" Sam went to the bathroom and ran it under water.

"The tip of the knife must have snapped off in me." I said. Sam walked out and looked at me.

"Jaxa...Why would he have stabbed you with a knife with a Devil's Trap?" Sam asked, skeptically. Dean looked at Sam, then at me. Krissy looked at me. I kept my head down.

"Jackson." Dean pressed.

"Maybe he thought she was a demon? Or it was the only knife he had?" Krissy lied. Dean stormed over to me, pushing Krissy onto the other bed. He grabbed my face and forced my head back so I was facing him, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Jackson, look at me...Open your eyes, damnit!" Dean shouted. I winced, but kept my eyes shut. "Sammy!"

Sam sighed and went to their bags, pulling out an angel sword. He tossed it to Dean, who pressed the tip against my chest.

"Angel or demon, this will kill you. Open. Your. _Eyes_!" Dean commanded, firmly. Without hesitation this time, I snapped my eyes open. My pitch black eyes. Dean jumped back, raising the blade. Sam grabbed Krissy and pulled her away, as she fought.

" **NO**! Dean, wait!" Krissy shouted. I shot my hand out, standing, and stopping Dean's hand as he brought the blade down. He fought my hold over him.

"You little hell bitch! What? Did you brainwash Krissy?!" Dean shouted. I blinked and let my eyes slowly turn an electric blue, as headlights shown through the window, casting a shadow on the wall. Sam and Dean gaped as my wings spread across the wall. I blinked once more and my eyes went back to normal. I lowered my hand and released Dean.

"I'm not what you think I am." I said. Dean dropped the sword and stepped away, as did Sam, taking Krissy with him.

"What in the nine hells are you?" Dean asked, in shock.

"She's a Nephalem! Sam, let go!" Krissy brought her elbow back, hard, into Sam's stomach. Sam groaned and released her, holding his stomach. She ran to my side, half standing in front of me, protectively. I put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"A...A what?!" Dean asked.

"I'm the child of an angel and a demon." I said. Dean gave a half chuckle.

"An angel and a demon? Are you kidding? There is no angel that would touch a demon like that, if at all, without killing them...Vise Versa." Dean said. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight.

"My mother and father didn't kill each other." I said, defensively.

"Who's your mother and father?" Sam asked. A gust of wind shot through.

"Ooh, I feel my ears a-burnin'." Meg said, sauntering in. Dean jumped and turned, his eyes widening.

"Meg?!" Both Sam and Dean shouted. Dean blinked and shook his head, holding up his hands.

"Wh-whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...Meg is your moth... ** _YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER_**!?" Dean shouted, visibly upset with this new information.

"Mother...Can you _try_ to be nice?" I said, giving her a look. Sam and Dean looked like lost puppies. No. I take that back. Sam looked like a lost puppy. Dean just looked constipated.

"Who the hell did you...What angel would even touch you?!" Dean shouted. I flew at him, punching him square in the face. Dean flew back, slamming into a chair, and Meg grabbed my arm. Sam rushed to his brother, helping pick him out of the chair. " ** _WHAT THE HELL JACKSON_**?!"

"Do. _Not_. Talk about my mother like that, Dean. I don't care who you are or who I am. _Don't_ talk about my family." I hissed. Dean wiped the blood from his face, glaring at me. He started for me, but Krissy inserted herself between us.

"Can you not?! We have a dragon to kill. Can we focus on that first and you can get back to killing each other later?" She said, looking between us.

"Jax. Dean. She's right." Sam said. Dean turned away.

"How exactly are we supposed to kill it? We don't have a sword forged with dragon's blood!" Dean shouted, going to the bathroom to tend to his nose. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, turning him to me. I touched his face and his nose was healed. Dean pulled away from me and stormed to the other side of the room.

"We can make one, Dean." I said. Dean looked at me, incredulously

"How? Do we have silver to melt down? Do we have a forge? Do we have _dragon's blood_?!" He shouted, waving his hands around. I shifted my weight and put my hands on my hips, tossing my hair out of my face.

"I have enough silver for small knives, I have access to a forge in Scotland..." I pulled out the bloodstained, silver knife. "And I have this."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well...How are we supposed to get to Scotland?!" Dean asked. Meg grabbed the blade.

"I'll be back in a few hours." And she was gone. I looked at Dean, then went to my bag, changing out of the dress into jeans and a shirt.

"Just because you're doing this, doesn't change what you are." Dean said. I glared at him.

"What I am?" I said, my voice low.

"Nice one, Dean." Krissy said.

"What I am, isn't my fault. I didn't _choose_ to be a Nephalem. I didn't _choose_ for my mother and father to be an angel and a demon. I didn't have control over what I became. Unlike you." I said. Dean gave a curt laugh.

"Unlike me? You think I _chose_ this?" Dean asked, taking a step towards me. I crossed my arms.

"Sam left to go to college, didn't he?" Dean's face changed rapidly, from defeat to intense anger within a matter of seconds. "You chose to stay. You could have left the life."

"I did leave! You don't know me as well as you think you do, Jaxa." Dean warned.

"I know enough! If I have no right to judge you, then you have _no_ right to judge me." I said. "I had no control over what I _am_ , but I have control over who I _became_."

"And what exactly did you become, Jackson?" Dean asked, getting in my face. I didn't back down.

"I hunt to help people. Being half a demon doesn't mean anything. And I don't let it. I've known you for 10 years, Dean. And I've had you blinded to who I really am for this exact reason." I said. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tell me you would have still accepted me if I told you I was a demon instead of an angel?"

"No. I wouldn't have." Dean said.

"Exactly. So don't you _**dare**_ lecture me, Dean Winchester. You have **_no_** right!" I said, firmly. Dean stepped back and looked away. I had finally had enough and let loose. "You know what? Screw you. I have done _**nothing**_ but help you and I reveal to you who I really am and you immediately change your entire opinion of me. So I'm done helping you. Find the dragon and get killed on your own."

I grabbed my bag and tossed Krissy my keys.

"Wait...Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"Take care of my baby, Krissy." And I was gone. Krissy's eyes widened.

"JACKSON!" Tears came to her eyes, hurt I would just leave her like that. Sam went to her and touched her shoulder. She drew away as though he had touched her with fire.

"Krissy..." Sam started.

"What's wrong with you, Dean? So what if she's part demon!? She's also part angel! She's like a mother to me." Krissy hissed. "She's never done **_anything_** to give you reason to turn against her like that!"

Krissy grabbed her bag and walked out, heading to the main office to get her own room. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Dean, you know she's right." Sam said. Dean rubbed his hands over his face.

"I know." Dean said. He went to one of the chairs and sat back. Sam watched him for a moment.

"So that's it? You're just going to let her go like that?" Sam asked.

"I could care less about Jackson right now." Dean said. "Regardless, she lied to us, Sammy."

"I wasn't talking about Jaxa." Sam said. dean looked at him and sighed.

"Sam, Krissy's just as stubborn as Jackson." Dean said.

"So? She's 17, Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.  
~  
I never truly left. I could never just up and leave Krissy like that. Being an angel still, I was there, watching over her. I felt bad for leaving her, but I WAS stubborn and didn't want to break in front of Dean.

As it turned out, Dean was the one who broke first. Krissy was cuddled up under the covers, trying to fight her tears, when the locked turned and the door opened. Dean put his lock pick back in his jacket and walked in. Krissy sat up, grabbing her gun and pointing it at him. Dean jumped, startled, and held up his hands.

"Whoa. Easy, there, Annie Oakley...It's just me." Dean said, putting his hands down. Krissy put her gun back and shifted.

"What do you want, Dean?" She asked, irritated. Dean sat in a chair across from her.

"Look, Krissy, I'm sorry, okay?" He said.

"She's the closest thing I have to family, Dean...To a mom...She's all I have left. And you drove her away, being douche bag Dean." She spat. Dean winced, slightly.

"Krissy, I know how you feel, okay? I'm sorry. Can you please come back to the room? Sammy doesn't want you alone." Dean said.

"Only Sam?" She questioned.

"Kriss..."

"Get out, Dean. Leave me alone." Krissy said.

"Krissy." She grabbed her gun and pointed it at him.

"Now." She said. Dean sighed and stood.

"Fine." And he left.  
~  
After a small argument with Sam, Sam went to Krissy's room, leaving Dean alone. Once Sam left, Dean groaned and flopped back onto the bed. After a while, he sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.

"Okay...I give up...Jax? Jaxa, can you hear me?" Dean waited, then continued. "Look, I...I'm..."

Dean deflated and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I...I was wrong to stab at you like that. So...If you can hear me...Can you just come back?" Dean asked. There was no answer, but he was unaware that I was still there, in the room with him. Part of me wanted to just reveal myself and come back, but the other part, the more dominant part, wanted to watch him suffer. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. "Jackson, I'm sorry! How many more times do you want me to say it? I was...Just in shock. I overreacted. I'm sorry...What more do you want from me?"

"A little more grovelling will do." I said, appearing behind him, crossing my arms. Dean jumped, sliding off the bed and slamming his back against the nightstand. Dean sighed, putting a hand to his chest.

"Jesus. You're worse than Cas!" Dean said, pulling himself up, trying to recover his dignity. I lifted my chin, slightly, watching him.

"I mean it, Dean. I've been nothing but helpful to you and Sam for 10 years. I'm not a full demon. Even if I were, my mother is. And she helped you and Sam." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, but we never fully trusted her...I still don't." Dean said.

"Well, if you want my help you better get on your knees and grovel." I said, straightening. Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious."

Dean looked at me. "No you're not." He said. I smirked and disappeared. Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh, come on, Jackson!" Dean said, looking around. I was still in the same spot, watching. After a few minutes, Dean sighed and hesitated, then knelt on one knee. I reappeared and looked down at him. Dean looked up at me and his face changed to a look of irritation and his cheeks reddened. I smirked.

"I just wanted to see if you would do it." I said. Dean moved to get up, but couldn't. I raised my chin and smirked. "Yeah. Angel and demon child remember..."

Dean looked up at me, glaring. "Jackson...Let me go." He said.

"Not until you admit to my face that you were wrong. And that you need my help." I said, firmly. Dean looked away, stubbornly. I shrugged. "Fine. Stay here."

I turned and walked to the door.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned on the balls of my feet.

"Yes?" I asked, a small smirk on my face. Dean sighed and avoided my gaze for a moment. Then he gave in and looked at me.

"I'm...Sorry. I...Was...Wrong." He said.

"And...?" Dean sighed.

"And..." Dean looked away, then looked back at me, his voice soft and genuine. "And we need your help, Jaxa. You're the only one who can get us back to that cave to kill this dragon."

I softened and released my hold on him. Dean stood and fixed his shirt. "You don't need to be a hard ass all the time, you know." I said. I turned and opened the door.

"Where are you going now?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"To see Krissy."  
~  
Sam had passed out in the chair as he watched over Krissy. Krissy was burrowed under the covers, sound asleep. I looked between the two and sighed, deciding not to wake either of them after the night we had. I let her sleep and walked out.

"Jackson." A sing-song voice called, heavily accented. I stopped in my tracks and curled my fists. I knew that voice. I turned and crossed my arms, shifting my weight.

"What do you want Crowley?" I spat. Crowley chuckled.

"Is that anyway to greet your dear old dad?" Crowley asked. I glared at him.

"You're _not_ my father. You never were. What you did to me was not fatherly love...It was tyrannical abuse..." I said.

" _Ooh_...Big words for a big girl." Crowley purred. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to see how the Hardy Boys are handling the news." He said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me? Really?" I asked, irritated.

"Well of course. And once they find you with me, they will turn against you completely, and you will have nowhere left to turn." He said, rather proud. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I spent the first few years of my life in hell...Then was wonderfully kidnapped by you when I was 16 for 5 years...Doesn't mean anything. I'm loyal to my mother, my father, Krissy and the Winchesters. I will not turn on them for anything or anyone. So stop wasting your pathetic excuse for life and leave me alone." I hissed. Crowley watched me, amused and tilted his head. I glared at him. "What?"

"If only I managed to keep you...I would have beat the angel out of you years ago. You would be here as my little spy..." Crowley said, fondly. I glared at him and hurled my fist toward his face. Crowley held up a hand, stopping me, but I pushed forward. I whimpered, using as much strength as I could to break through his hold. I slowly inched closer to him. "Now, you see, if you had stayed with me, you would be strong enough to the point where I would have no power over you."

"Trust me. I have enough power." I said, strained. Crowley let me suffer for a moment longer, then flicked his wrist and I flew back through Dean's room window. I rolled in the glass and whimpered, picking myself up. Dean jumped and grabbed his gun, looking around, confused.

"What the hell?" Dean came over to me and helped me up, as Crowley walked through the, now, broken window. I whimpered, holding my side. Dean lifted my chin to look at my face. "What the hell happened?"

I looked past him. "Crowley..." I hissed. Dean's head shot around and glared at him.

"Crowley." Dean growled. Crowley chuckled.

"Me." He said, holding out his arms. "Now, squirrel..."

Dean rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname.

"If you would be so kind as to hand over the girl. I'll leave you in somewhat of a decent state..." Crowley said. "And as an added bonus, I won't hurt little Krissy."

I flew at him, clawing at his face. "You won't touch her!" I screamed. Crowley easily tossed me aside, crashing into the side table, breaking it. I whimpered and shifted. Dean lunged to his bag, pulling out his angel sword. Crowley went for him as Dean turned. The blade clipped his shoulder, but still going through. Crowley screamed and yanked the sword out, tossing it aside. Dean scrambled to me, pulling me into his lap.

"Hey! Jaxa! Wake up. Come on!" Dean shouted, shaking me. I whimpered, but kept my eyes closed. Crowley sauntered over to us. Dean glared up at him. Before Crowley could take me, a sword went through him. Not the angel sword, unfortunately, but a sword nonetheless. Crowley gasped and looked over his shoulder. Meg stood behind him, twisting the sword, making him groan in pain.

"Don't touch my daughter." Meg said. She gave the sword one last twist before ripping it out of him. There was a massive amount of blood pouring out of Crowley and he staggered back against the wall, breathing heavily. Meg took a protective stance in front of me and Dean. Crowley glared at Meg.

"I should have made sure you stayed dead, you bitch." Crowley said, weakly. Crowley made a pained face, holding his stomach. "I will come back for your daughter and she will be mine."

Crowley stumbled out of the room and disappeared. Meg turned to us, setting the sword down and pulled me away from Dean.

"Jackson. Jackson, look at me." Meg said, picking the glass off my face. Dean looked me over, making sure I wasn't too hurt. But he saw something in my side and moved closer.

"What is this?" He touched a shiny red piece of something, and I screamed, the room shaking. Dean scrambled backwards, startled. I whimpered and looked down. I lifted my shirt and sticking out of my stomach was a huge piece of glass. Meg let out a soft gasp and Dean's eyes widened.

"Holy crap..." He breathed. I whimpered as I gripped the glass. "Whoa, wait...You're not going to pull that out, are you?!"

I didn't speak, only nodded. I started pulling and cried out, tears forming. Meg watched me, a horrified look on her face and Dean stared at me, wide eyed, in shock at what I was doing. I pulled and pulled, the pain only intensifying. Blood started gushing out and Meg grabbed a blanket, pressing it against the edge of the wound, as I pulled the glass out fully. I tossed the 8 inch piece of glass aside and covered the wound, whimpering.

"Oh, my God." Dean said in shock. I exhaled, softly, starting to get dizzy. "She's going to pass out."

"Dean, you need to get Castiel here now." Meg said, applying pressure to the wound. I winced in pain. Dean looked at Meg, confused.

"Castiel? Why?" Dean asked. Just then, Sam and Krissy rushed in. Krissy's eyes widened when she saw me.

"Jackson!?" Krissy started for me, but Sam held her back.

"Krissy, wait." Sam said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Because he's the only angel I trust to heal her. She's too weak to heal herself or do anything." Meg said. "Get him here now!"

"Meg, we haven't heard from him in over 6 months..." Sam said. Meg turned to him and glared.

"Get. Him. Here. _Now_." Meg hissed.

"MEG!" Dean shouted. Meg whipped her head around. "We don't know where he is."

Meg was silent for a moment, then said, "I do." She disappeared and I lay on the floor, in pain. Dean sighed and came to me, pressing against the wound. I whimpered and dug my nails into his arm, making Dean wince. Krissy broke away from Sam and ran to the bag, digging for the first aid kit. She rushed back to me, pushing Dean's hands away. Krissy pulled the blanket back, expecting to be able to patch me up, like she had before, but when she saw how bad the wound was, she dropped the kit and tears came to her eyes. Dean sighed.

"Sammy." Dean said, pressing the blanket back to the wound. Sam picked her off the floor, bringing her back an arm wrapped around her chest, holding her. Krissy stared at me, scared, gripping Sam's arm.

"Dean, she...She's going to be okay, right? She can't die from this! She's not human! This can't kill her!" Krissy shouted, hysteria rising with each word. Dean sighed.

"I don't know, Krissy." Dean said. I exhaled, sharply, shifting. "Hey. Hey. Don't move. You'll make it worse."

Dean pushed my hair out of my face.

"Hey! Jackson, look at me." Dean commanded, concerned. I sighed and opened my eyes slowly. "Don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake."

After a few more minutes, Castiel came crashing in, accompanied by Meg.

"Meg, I still don't understand why you brought me here." Castiel said, standing straight and adjusting his trench coat. Meg pointed to me.

"That's why." Meg said. I blinked a few times, my eyes staying black.

"You want me to heal a _demon_?" Castiel asked, confused.

"I want you to heal your **_daughter_**!" Meg screamed. Mine, Dean, Sam and Krissy's heads all shot up to look up at them.

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Sam and Dean shouted.

"What?" I asked, weakly and confused. Meg gave Sam and Dean a look, then looked back at Castiel, who had a mixture of emotion on his face.

"How...Do I have a daughter, Meg?" Castiel asked, looking from me to her. Meg glanced around at us.

"You know how, Castiel." She said. "She is your daughter and you need to help her."

Castiel moved closer to Meg, lowering his voice. "You lied to me. You told me _nothing_ came of our... _Encounter_..." Castiel whispered.

"We can discuss it later. Help her!" Meg shouted. Castiel sighed and came to me, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. I whimpered at the pain the movement caused. Castiel pulled back the blanket and sighed. He covered the wound and a bright light shone under his hand. He moved his hand and the wound was gone, but my scars showed. Meg saw the scars and pushed Castiel out of the way, her fingers hovering over the scars. "What...Is this?"

"Mother..." I sighed, sitting up, touching my side, gingerly.

"Jackson, answer me." Meg said, firmly. I sighed.

"They're scars, Mother. What do they look like?" I said. Meg looked at me.

"Don't get sassy with me." She hissed. "Who did this to you?"

"The same person you skewered..." I said, indicating the blood stained sword, still lying on the floor. Meg's face went hard and she curled her fists, sitting up.

"I'll kill him this time." Meg growled. She stood and scooped up the angel sword and walked out, Castiel following her.

"Moth..." I sighed and sat back, shaking my head.

"Crowley gave you those scars?" Dean asked. I nodded. "How?"

"I was born, Dean. Not created. I'm alive. I scar, I bleed. I'm more powerful than both angels and demons and Crowley tried to make it so. I only use my powers when necessary, as a result...I'm a little more human, than angel or demon these days..." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Crowley...kidnapped me from my parents when I was 16 and held me until I was 21..."

"Wait...Your parents?" Dean asked, confused. I looked up at him.

"Yeah. Um...About 4 years after I was born, my mother had to bring me topside and hid me with a human family." I said.

"Why did she have to hide you?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"My...Grandfather didn't approve of her having a child with an angel. So she ran. Had me, then hid me in Hell for 4 years before my Uncle Tom found out and told him. She had to hide me to keep me safe." I said.

"Why not send you to Cas?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know Castiel was my father until just now." I said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Anyway. Crowley...Found out about me and he wanted me to overthrow Azazel and become King of Hell. Overthrow him with his own grandchild..."

"Sounds like him." Dean said.

"He...Abused me into using my powers. Bringing out 'my inner demon' as he called it. He threatened to beat the angel out of me...He would have either made me the most powerful being...Or killed me in the process." I said. I tore off my shirt, exposing all the scars. Sam and Dean winced at the sheer magnitude of how many scars I had. "I'm not the bad guy, Dean."

I looked at him. I directed everything I said toward him, because I knew Sam understood and still accepted me. Sensitive Sammy. He's a wonderful guy.

"Crowley tortured my mother. That wouldn't stop him from torturing me too." I said. Krissy came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight. I hugged her back, nuzzling her hair gently.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, softly. A small smile formed.

"Kriss, I never left." I whispered. Krissy looked up at me. "I'm your own little guardian angel. I'll never leave you."

Krissy smiled and buried her face in my neck. I held her close and sighed. Sam smiled as Dean bent to pick up the sword that still lay on the ground.

"So...I thought you had enough to make small knives?" Dean said. the three of us looked at him. Dean looked at us and stepped back. "What?"

"My mother must have picked up more silver." I said, going to him and taking the sword. I took a deep breath and stepped back, swinging it around. "It has a good handle on it."

"When are we going to go back to the cave?" Krissy asked. I sighed.

"I need a while to fully recover. We can go back later tonight and wait for him." I said. I wiped the blood off the sword and set it gently on the table.

"Come on, Kriss." Sam said. Sam took Krissy back to her room, leaving me and Dean alone.

"So what do we do about this window?" Dean asked. I turned to him and scoffed.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, with a short laugh. "We're going to find a new hotel."

Dean looked at me and smirked. "I like your style, Jaxa." He said. I smirked and helped him clean up as best we could. "Hey...Jax..."

"Hmm?" Dean stared at my scars. I looked at him when he didn't respond. His eyes shot up and he took a breath, trying to come up with an excuse. I gave him a soft smile. "They're scars Dean. I made it out alive. I'm not ashamed of them..."

I went to his bag and grabbed a shirt. "Do you mind?" I asked. Dean shook his head.

"No. Go ahead." He said, turning away and cleaning up. I pulled on one of his button ups and buttoned a few of the buttons, then went back to cleaning with him. Dean glanced at me, watching me.

"Dean, I'm still an angel. I know you're watching me." I said, turning. Dean was knelt under the table and stood up, or at least tried to, so fast, he smacked his head fairly good on the edge. He groaned and held his head in pain. I laughed and went to him. "You're an idiot, Dean."

"No. I'm a guy." He said, touching the bump gently. He pulled his fingers back and found them stained in blood. I smirked. Dean realized what I had done and straightened and looked at me. I tilted my chin up, slightly, and raised my eyebrows in amusement. "And you're a bitch."

I snickered and forced him to sit on the bed. I put my hand on the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Just sit still and be quiet." I said. A bright light shone then slowly faded. "Better?"

Dean felt around his head, gingerly, then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He said. I nodded.

"You're welcome." I said. Dean looked at me and his eyes slowly traveled to my scars, once more. I watched his face for a moment, before opening the shirt. "Everyone has scars. Don't be so awkward about it."

Dean looked up at me, then back down. He hesitated for a second, then raised a hand, tracing a finger over the angry scar that ran across my stomach. I shivered at his touch. He splayed his hand over my stomach, the bumps and rises traveling under his palm.

"I mean...I know Crowley is pure evil...I've just..."

"Never seen someone live from it like this?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He breathed. He traced every scar, each one bringing more shock and pain to his face.

"Dean." I said, finally, sliding my hand into his hair. He looked up at me. "I've healed from it. You don't need to feel for me."

"It's just...I mean I've had my time in hell, but...You were born into flame. Into chaos.... _Into Hell_." He said. I chuckled.

"You've never met anyone like me before, Dean. And I can understand that. But I'm not what I was born. I had control over my life in the last 14 years. And even before Crowley kidnapped me." I slid into his lap. "I don't want you to see me as some abomination, angel-demon child. You knew me as an angel. Just continue to see me as just that. I'm still me, Dean."

I could see in his face, he was taking it all in, everything still a complete shock. That I was a Nephalem, that Meg was my mother and Castiel was my father; which was still a shock to me as well. The ordeal with Crowley, my scars. He stayed silent for a moment, watching me as I watched him. Then he pulled me closer, slowly, and kissed me. I inhaled as he kissed me and kissed him back. Dean slid his arms around me, pulling me closer. I shifted in his lap, moving to straddle him as I sunk my hands into his hair. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"Um..I-I..." Dean stumbled. I smirked.

"I won't tell Sam." I said. Dean gave a half smile and chuckle.

"Yeah...Um...We...Should head to a different hotel." He said. I nodded, slipping my fingers out of his hair, draping them down his chest.

"We'll follow you." I said, standing. I buttoned up the shirt and went down to Krissy's room. Dean sighed, heavily, and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Wow..." Dean said.

"I'll say." Castiel said, appearing behind him. Dean jumped and turned.

"Cas." Dean sighed.

"You are aware she _**IS**_ my daughter." Castiel said, squinting his eyes at Dean, moving closer. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't even know she was your daughter until 20 minutes ago!" Dean said.

"Regardless, Dean." Castiel said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're seriously going 'protective father' on me? What, do you have a shotgun hidden away somewhere? You didn't know you had a daughter for 35 years." Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"I do not want my daughter to get hurt, Dean." He said. Dean sighed.

"Cas, seriously? Now is not the time!" Dean said, grabbing the bags and the sword and going to the Impala. I helped Krissy put our things into my trunk and told her to get the sword from Dean. Krissy went to the Impala and grabbed the sword and headed back to me.

"Cas, I'm not kidding. Leave it alone." Dean hissed at the angel. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking between the two as he approached them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Sam." Dean said, shoving the bags into the trunk and shutting it.

"Dean kissed my daughter." Castiel said. Dean's head shot up and he looked at Castiel. Sam's face took on one of amusement.

"You kissed Jackson?" Sam asked, thoroughly amused. Dean looked at his little brother, glaring at him.

"I will kill you both if you don't shut up and get in the car right now." Dean grumbled, ripping open the driver door and getting in.  
~  
It only took us 30 minutes to find a different hotel and check in. The rest of the day, me and Krissy stayed secluded as I recovered from the earlier attack. The entire time, I felt something off with Dean. Whenever I looked in his direction, he turned away. When I talked to him, he avoided my gaze. He went out of his way to avoid me. As the day went on, Sam took Krissy out to get food for us all, and I used the time to my advantage. The second the door shut, Dean shot out of his chair, heading for the bathroom. I waved my hand and the bathroom door slammed shut and locked. Dean turned to me.

"Really? Jax, open the door." Dean said, jiggling the knob. I looked at him and he lifted off the ground and flew back to land next to me on the bed. I closed the book I was reading and looked at him. Dean sighed and looked at me. I shifted, folding my legs under myself.

"What's wrong with you, Dean?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jaxa." Dean moved to get off the bed. Irritated, I gave a little huff and shot both my hands out, hovering over his chest. Dean shot back against the pillows, pinned. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, then looked at me. "Jackson..."

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me what's wrong." I said, crossing my arms, moving to sit on his legs. Dean smirked.

"You're still recovering and you'll have to let me go soon enough." Dean said. I smirked.

"It doesn't take much out of me to use on you." I said. I leaned forward, pressing my hands against his chest. Dean raised an eyebrow and I smirked, giving him a look. "All you have to do. Is tell me what's wrong."

I slowly moved closer, straddling his hips. I slowly slid my hands down his chest, slowly releasing my hold on him. Dean watched me, his face irritated, but his eyes _watching_ me. I saw the intensity burning in his eyes as I moved. I let up on my hold over him completely and Dean's hands immediately grabbed my waist. I jumped, slightly, but kept my hands pressed against him. Dean sat up, staring me in the eye.

"I've already told you, Jackson...There's nothing to tell." Dean said. I smirked and looked him over, slightly, shifting.

"That's what you say." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "But I know you're lying."

"Oh, really? And how are you so sure?" Dean asked. I moved in closer, our lips barely inches apart.

"Because I know you, Dean Winchester. I know when you're lying." I said, sliding my hand up to cup his jaw, lightly.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do..." He said, watching my lips. They curved into a sly smirk as I said, "So you keep saying...But...If nothing was wrong...And that kiss earlier hadn't affected you...You would have told me to stop and to get off by now. And you haven't."

"I...Well..." I had him caught. I giggled and slid my finger along his jawline. I watched him, waiting for him to make a move. And he did. His eyes flickered to my lips, then back up to my eyes and leaned in. I smirked and leaned back, getting off him and the bed. I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"I rest my case." I giggled and went to the bathroom to shower, leaving Dean in shock, still not comprehending, or believing, what just happened. Dean shook his head, trying to put aside his emotions for the time being and turned on the TV.

About 30 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom as Sam and Krissy walked in with the food. Dean shot up, his eyes practically drooling, and snatched a bag Sam set down.

"Good thing that one is yours, Dean." Sam teased, shaking his head. Krissy giggled as she handed me a bag. Dean groaned happily as he dug out a bacon cheeseburger from the bag.

"And the..."

"The pie is right here, Dean." Krissy said, handing him a second bag. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Then I'm happy." Dean said, taking a seat and tearing into the burger. He moaned happily and sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Don't orgasm." I said, going to sit on the bed. Dean choked on his bite and looked at me. "What?"

Dean shook his head, clearing his throat. "Nothing..." Then took another bite.  
~  
Slowly, the hours ticked by and we prepared to face the dragon again. During the earlier hours, I managed to make a makeshift shealth for the sword and slipped it over my shoulder, sliding the sword in. I pulled my hair back and tied it into a tight bun, Krissy doing the same. I pulled on my jacket and slipped silver knives into my boots. Sam and Dean loaded up their guns, as Krissy polished off her daggers. Once we were ready, we joined hands and I teleported us back to the cave. I was fine at first, but then suddenly, something came over me and I collapsed. Dean turned and caught me, hauling me up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked. I made a pained face and put a hand to my head.

"I...I don't know..." I said. Suddenly, a fog descended and I started to choke. "It's...Holy water..."

I whimpered and clawed at my skin and my throat, anything the mist touched. Dean covered me and guided me out of the cave. Sam and Krissy followed, but a huge rock fell in front of the entrance. We both turned quickly.

" _ **NO!**_ " We shouted. We heard Sam and Krissy shouting from the other side.

"** _ **JAX! JAXA!**_ **" Krissy screamed.

"** _ **DEAN!**_ **" Sam screamed.

" _ **SAMMY!**_ " Dean shouted, trying to move the boulder.

"Dean...Dean!" I shouted, leaning against the rock, out of breath. Dean turned to me.

"What?!" I took a breath before pushing myself off the rock. "Whoa. Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He came over to me, taking my arm, concerned, and sliding a protective arm around my waist. I pushed him away and went to the boulder.

"Sam! Krissy! Step back!" I shouted. I heard movement behind the boulder and began to push. Dean watched me, concerned, as I pushed, slowly losing breath. My breath came shorter and shorter and I began to see spots. But I pushed past it, my only thought, getting to Krissy.

"Jax...Jax...Jackson. Hey!" Dean pulled me back and I started shaking. I whimpered and shook my head.

"No. No, I'm fine." I said, pushing his hands away.

"No, you...Hey!" Dean grabbed my arms and pulled me to him. "You're not okay. Don't be an idiot, Jaxa."

"Krissy and Sam are in there, Dean! I'm the only one strong enough to move that boulder! Look! It's already halfway moved!" I shouted, pointing to the entrance. Dean sighed.

"You're not the only one." Dean said. Dean glanced up at the sky. "Cas! Come on, I know you hear me!"

"Jackson? Are you alright?" Me and Dean turned, me almost toppling over. Dean caught me and held me close, protectively. Castiel rushed to me, taking me from Dean's arms. He put two fingers to my forehead but nothing happened.

"Castiel...It's in me. There's no healing it." I wheezed. Castiel looked genuinely scared for me.

"Cas, you need to move this boulder. Sam and Krissy are stuck inside, probably with a dragon." Dean said. Castiel looked at him.

"Castiel... _Father_..." Castiel looked at me. "Please..."

Castiel sighed and nodded. I reached an arm out to Dean, who took it and steadied me. Castiel went to the boulder and shoved it aside. I waited for Krissy and Sam to come running out, but they never did.

"Oh, no." I breathed. I broke away from Dean, yet again, in my stubbornness, and raced into the cave.

"Damnit...Jackson!" Dean called, following me inside. Castiel moved to follow us, but he was grabbed and thrown down the mountain. I turned and saw Darren standing on the edge, looking down. I curled my fists and pulled the sword from the sheath, charging at him. But Darren, being a dragon, was quicker. He turned and shoved a knife into my stomach. My eyes widened and I gasped. Dean turned, his eyes widening.

"I warned you, little girl." Darren said, smirking.

" _ **NO!**_ " Dean shouted, running towards me. Darren shoved me backwards and I fell into Dean, who wrapped his arms around me, pulling the knife out.

"JACKSON, NO!" Me and Dean turned. Krissy stood off to the side, her daggers drawn, tears in her eyes as she watched us. Krissy started for me, but I lifted my hand and she shot back into a separate opening. I pulled my hand down and a rock fell in front of the entrance. Dean pressed his hand against the wound and I winced. Darren came closer, standing over us, watching. I looked up at Dean, starting to have trouble breathing. In my hand, was the sword still, I hadn't dropped it. Slowly, I pressed the sword into Dean's hand and he nodded.

"Oh. You cared for the girl..." Darren said. Dean looked up at him, glaring.

"Last time you got away. But this time you won't." Dean thrust the sword into Darren's stomach and it poked through the other side. Dean twisted he sword and Darren's eyes changed to that of a dragon, then collapsed, dead, as Dean pulled the sword out. Dean sighed and tossed the sword aside, turning his attention back to me. I lifted my hand, slightly and the rock moved, Krissy shooting out, coming over to me.

"Jaxa?" She asked, her voice wavering. I winced as I shifted.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If you're fine, then take us back to the hotel..." Dean said, giving me a look. I winced and whimpered, coughing up blood.

"Kr-Krissy. Where's...Sam?" I wheezed.

"I don't know. The dragon grabbed him and I ran and hid..." Krissy said. I felt Dean twitch. I looked up at him, he was staring just past my ear and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to go look for his brother, but he also wanted to stay with me to help me. I touched his hand and his eyes shifted to me.

"Dean. Go find him." I said, softly.

"And just leave you here bleeding out?" Dean said, although his face gave away his true emotions.

"Sam could be bleeding out somewhere...Sam might be in more danger than me." I said. I gave him a soft smile and touched his cheek with my fingertips, gently. "Go find him."

Small tears came to his eyes and he nodded. He shifted, setting me on the floor gently, but the pain still shot through me. Dean took off, screaming for Sam. I took a wheezy breath and whimpered. Krissy sat a few inches from me, watching me. I made a pained face and pressed against the wound.

"Jax, can't...Can't Castiel fix you? He did it before..." Krissy asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know if he even survived the fall...Darren threw him over the cliff...Who knows what happened to him?" I said.

"I do." Castiel's voice said. Me and Krissy looked up. Castiel pulled himself into the cave, bloodied and bruised, just as bad as me. He stumbled over to me and pressed his hand over mine as a bright light shone. I winced, slightly, and the pain and light was gone. I exhaled, long and soft, and sat up slowly. Krissy shifted, watching me. Castiel sighed and fell back against a chest. I turned to him, moving closer and pressing a hand firmly against his chest. But Castiel gripped my wrist and pulled my hand away.

"Castiel..." I protested.

"No. You will only waste what energy you have left." He said.

"And what about you?" I said, irritated.

"I'll be fine. I can heal on my own."

"Which will take longer. Just let me help you, even if it's a little bit." I said, moving my hand back. Castiel gripped my wrists tight and I looked up at him. "Father, please!"

Castiel looked at me. Tears had welled in my eyes. For most of my life, I never knew who my father was. Now that I knew, I wasn't about to just run the risk of letting him go. Castiel saw my emotion and released my wrists. I pressed my hands against him and took a deep breath. I moved my hands over his chest, then after a while, I pulled away and Castiel took a deep breath. He wasn't near as healed as he had healed me, but it was enough to get him back to the hotel. Dean came back with no sign of Sam.

"I couldn't find him." Dean said, so many emotions in his voice, it was hard to pick out which ones. I stood, Dean helping me, and slid my hands to his forearms.

"Dean, we will find him. There's only a few possible places he could be." I said. Dean nodded, struggling to keep his emotions in check. I grazed my fingertips over his cheek. "Come on."

Krissy and Castiel stood and we tore the cave apart, looking for Sam. We had split up, searching every nook and cranny, no matter how big, when I stumbled onto something...Or rather _into_ something. I saw an opening and stepped in and fell at least 2 feet, stumbling over rocks. My screams brought the trio rushing to me.

"DON'T!" I shouted at them. They stopped just as they got to the edge. Krissy pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight, guiding their way down to me. Dean hauled me up.

"You alright?" He asked, lifting my chin to look at a bad scrape that went along my jaw. I pushed his hand away.

"I'll be fine. We're trying to find Sam. Don't worry about me. Any of you." I said, looking at Krissy and Castiel. I straightened myself, brushing the dust off my clothes and we took off down the hole, calling for Sam. Dean kept me tucked into his side and Castiel had a protective arm around Krissy.

"Sammy! Can you hear me?!" Dean called. We heard a soft groaning and Dean rushed into the dark towards it.

"Dean! Son of a.." We chased after him, Krissy trying to keep him in the light. "Dean, **STOP**!"

The sheer volume in my voice, it was a wonder the hole didn't cave in, but Dean listened and stopped. And a good thing too. By the time we reached him, we found a huge drop off. Krissy shined her light over the edge and found Sam at the bottom of a pit. Dean moved to jump down but I grabbed his arm, digging my nails in. He shot me a death glare.

"Jackson, I'm not playing this time. Let me go." Dean said. "That's my little brother down there!"

"That's exactly why I'm keeping you back, Dean!" I shouted. "For once, take a back seat for a small moment and let me help?"

Dean ripped his arm out of my grasp, in turn, my nails scratched open 4 long lines. Dean made an internal screaming sound, covering the marks and muttering under his breath. I shook my head and slowly waved my arms in front of me, trying to bring Sam up. Sam screamed and shouted, "JACKSON, STOP!"

I jumped back, confused and startled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a rock pinning my leg down." Sam shouted up. I nodded and waved my arms out again, using everything I had to lift the rock. Unfortunately, it literally took everything I had. I tried and tried, but I had nothing left in me to get Sam out.

"I can't. I'm done." I said, collapsing against a wall. Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel shook his head.

"I'm no better off than she was. I wouldn't have been able to even lift the rock." Castiel said.

"So what are we supposed to do?! Just leave him down there to die?!" Dean shouted.

"Obviously, we aren't going to do that Dean. But neither of us can get him out. We're spent." I said. Dean opened his mouth to respond when we heard an awful cracking. Everyone froze and we waited, ready to run in case of a cave in. Something caved in all right. The rock wall I was leaning against cracked and caved, sending me tumbling down.

"JACKSON!" The trio shouted. I landed on my back with a dull thud. I cried out and whimpered, shifting. I blinked open my eyes, shielding them as the dust fell. I looked up and saw Dean, Krissy and Castiel's heads poke in and looked down, Krissy shining the light in my face.

"Jaxa? Are you okay?!" Krissy called. I coughed and shifted, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, I...I think so. Kriss, toss me the phone?" I called. Krissy positioned herself, leaning into the pit slightly and dropped the phone into my hands. I shifted, trying to ignore the pain, and stood. I shined the light around and found another tunnel...And Sam. "Sammy?"

Sam turned and gave a small smile. "Hey. Fancy meeting you here, huh?" He joked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not the time for jokes, Sammy." Dean called. Sam chuckled and winced. I went to Sam and hauled him up. The second I did, a shooting pain went through me, causing me to collapse and cry out. "Jackson?!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I called.

"No, you're not, Jackson." Castiel said. I let out a low growl.

"How are we supposed to get them out now?" Krissy asked.

"The only other person is my mother." I said. On cue a huge gust of wind came straight at me and Sam.

"Ask and thou shall receive. Right, Clarence?" Meg said behind us, glancing up at Castiel. Sam and I jumped and turned.

"Mom." I breathed. Meg came over to me and picked me up.

"Come on, Moose." Meg said. She lifted us up out of the hole and transported us back to the hotel.

Once there, Castiel called on Balthazar, who was reluctant to be there in the first place, but once he learned of me, his interest peaked, and he helped heal Sam and me, if only my back. Castiel refused Balthazar's help and was adamant about him ONLY healing my back. Once it was done, Balthazar vanished and we started planning our next move.  
~


End file.
